The Return of the Shinsengumi
by Sesshomaru1
Summary: Sano has returned from his round the trip world and has settled back at the Kamiya Katsushin Ryu Dojo but Fujita Gorou aka Saitou Hajime has an ace up his sleeve that will Change Tokyo forever new chapter short
1. The Return of the Shinsengumi!

Kaoru sighed. It had been nearly a year since Sano had left the Dojo to travel the world and Yahiko had married Tsubame and had left to start his own Kenjutsu dojo. "Life around here is starting to get dull again" she said as She sighed again. Kenshin was in the Dojo teaching young Kenji some sword kata. Kenji was beginning to shape up as quite a swordsman just like his father. It had taken some time but Kenji finally got used to his father. Sano's younger Brother had come from up North to train under Kaoru and was also quite a skilled fighter although he was turning into more of a staff fighter and had left the dojo in search of a naginata dojo. Kaoru stood on the porch of the Dojo and looked into the far off distance She sighed once more. "Kenshin said that Sano sent a letter recently but he still hasn't told me what it said" a look of anger crossed her face. She suddenly stood up and marched into the Dojo. "Kenshin!!!!!" she yelled. "Orororororoooooooo.." Kenshin wailed as he saw the angered look of his wife. "Kenshin you moron! Sano sent us a letter and you STILL havent told me what he said" she screamed. Kenji ran out of the dojo in fear of his mother wrath. Kenshin looked up and replied, "well the letter is in the house on the table. (jeeezzz cant even take the time to look around???)" Kaoru turned red. "Well u coulda told me!!' she yelled "I Just did" Kenshin replied. Kaoru stormed out of the dojo muttering about why did she bother to keep Kenshin. Kenji peeked back into the dojo. He quietly stepped back into the dojo and picked up the bokken he had dropped. "Father?" he asked. "yes?" Kenshin replied. "Theres a man out side that says he knows you and he's been looking for you." Kenji said. "Hmmmmmm" Kenshin frowned at the youngsters statement. "Kenji? What does he look like?" Kenshin inquired. "Well hes got black hair that looks kinda like a rooster and he wearing a white jacket and its says "evil" on the back" Kenji said looking up at his father. Kenshins frown slowly turned into a smile as he rushed out of the Dojo. There stood Sano, a year older but the same old Sano. "There you are Kenshin (whats with the hair???)" Sano called out. "Sano!" Kenshin yelled as he looked forward at his old friend. "Hey where's the babe and I see a little boy there behind your leg, who's he?" Sano asked a little less that politely. Kaoru's inside reading the letter you sent a while back and this is my son Kenji. Sano's jaw dropped. "Y-y-y-your son?!?!" He exclaimed. "Kenshin looked at him. "uhhhhhh yeah?" he replied. Sano ran over and slapped him on the back. "Well done Kenshin" he yelled. "Yeah thanks" he said. "(and don't hit so hard)". Kaoru stepped out of the house. "Kenshin who are you talking to?" she asked. She looked over at Sano not recognizing him right away. A vein on her forehead popped out. "Kenshin!!!!!! She yelled. "I told you not to bring anymore of your worthless good for nothing friends here. There a bad influence on Kenji!" Sano stared at Kaoru for a moment and then keeled over in laughter. Kaoru calmly walked away and a few moments later was standing in the dojo entrance dressed for practice and holding a bokken. "Y-y-y-you good for nothing piece of street trash! Get out!" Kaoru let out a terrifying kiai and rushed at Sano. Sano sidestepped her first attack and she slid out of the dojo fence and slammed into the opposite wall. A huge sweatdrop ran down Kenshins face as a vein popped out of Kaoru forehead again. "KENSHIN!" she screamed. "Ummmm Kaoru take a good look at who you just attacked" Kenshin said. Kaoru looked hard at Sano's unshaven face. It came to her fast. "Sano!" she smiled for a second and then screamed" Even worse get out! OUT! O-U-T! OUT!". Kenshin sweatdropped as she attempted to push him out of the dojo gate. Later that evening. Kenshin had finally gotten Kaoru to calm down and let Sano stay for a while. 


	2. Thoughts

Chapter 2 Kenshin sat outside on the dojo porch staring at the moon. "Its truly come to peace it has" Kenshin said with a sigh. An eerie gust of wind rushed around Kenshin whispering its tales of its travels before dying down. Complete silence and stillness veiled the land. Kenshin sensed a presence before him but saw nothing. Suddenly, without any warning a blade attached to a chain whipped out slashing toward Kenshin. "DAMN IT" he thought. "Who the hell is that?!". Again like the wind a man appeared from nowhere. Holding the blade in his hand Kenshin's memory sparked back to the cold rainy night when the Bakufu's shadow assassin had attacked him, the night he had met Tomoe. "NO!" Kenshin yelled. "You're dead!" The man said nothing and as quickly and as silently as the wind, faded from view. Kenshin sank to his knees. "Am I going insane?" he thought. Suddenly a memory popped into his head. During the fight against the Shadow Assassin he had sensed someone. Whoever they were had a powerful sword ki and an even more powerful fighting ki. But what would they want with him? His Ki no matter how powerful was passive as if he was only there to observe. But that was nearly 10 years ago they couldn't possibly be alive. And if they were how could they have found him now? He had changed his blade was different he had a child his name was different. There are Thousands of people and Japan so there couldn't be anyway this unknown person could have found him. Meanwhile Across town at the police District sat Miburo or better known as Saitou Hajime the Lone Wolf of the Shinsengumi. His Eyes closed Saitou was deep in thought. Waves of memories from the Bakumatsu flashed through his mind. The Endless killing the Slaughtering of his squad by that one master swordsman Himura Battousai! He slowly opened his eyes and waited for the blurry part to pass as Chou dropped onto the couch in his Office. "Watcha thinking bout Boss?" Chou Questioned. "The old days" Saitou replied simply. "Ahhh.." Chou mumbled. "Chou if I told you I was going to resurrect the Shinsengumi what would you say?" Saitou asked. "Id say your crazy" Chou replied quite obviously surprised by his boss's words. "I thought as much" Saitou replied flatly. "Anyway" Saitou muttered, "There's been reports of a few new uprisings of local Yakuza trying to take over the North District" Chou nodded "Hmmmmmm Wonder what pissin the locals off this time?" He replied laughing.  
  
As Chou left Saitou once again slipped into the point in which he heard and saw nothing, almost sleep except for that faint awareness that he was still awake. Once again the painful cries of his fallen comrades echoed through his mind. The vivid images of them fallen around the Assassins of the uprising Ishin Shishi. His mind suddenly snapped into awareness as a loud knocking came at his door. He called out in a monotone. "Yes?" A man stepped into the room. He was about 6'5" and had hair like a roosters. Saitou almost choked when he recognized the man. "Yo" Sano yelled, "You miss me?" "Believe it or not no" Saitou answered. "Oh Thanks for the warm welcome," Sano answered. "What do you want?" Saitou asked coldly. "Oh nothing I just happened to be back from an around world trip and thought I drop in on you" Sano answered. "Damn" Thought Saitou. He had hoped the loud mouthed man had come to throw himself in jail. "Shoo" he said to Sano. "I've got work to do" "Fine" Sano snapped. "And here it is I come home after all this time to visit you" Saitou grunted in reply. Sano stormed out of the room as Saitou again fell into the horror filled sleep. Flashes of moonlight reflecting of the spinning blades as the danced a deadly dance. Red seemed to stain the air red as blood flowed like water along the roads and alleyways of Kyoto. Rain soon soaked the bloody battlefield of Saitou's mind. A flash of a silky red passed in front of him. A blood soaked blade flashed past his face. A familiar X-shaped scar flashed by. Himura Battousai had arrived! Saitou stepped back a pace and fell into the all to familiar stance of Gatotsu. Battousai sheathed his sword and stepped back, falling back sliding his sword behind him, hand stretched out before he prepared to use the God- speeded Battou-Jutsu of Legend. Saitou struck first stabbing with all his might his sword was struck and splintered by the fastest sword in all of Japan. Leaping back Saitou had the feeling he was falling. Snapping awake he fell out of his chair soaked in sweat. Chou stood before him with a puzzled look on his face. Saitou stood up and brushed himself off. "What?" He asked. Chou looked at him still quite puzzled. "Ummmm well I was able to stop the uprising in the North District." "Good" Saitou said. Chou looked at him. "Yeah Ummmm hey boss what up? You were sitting in your chair, shaking and sweating." "Nothing" Saitou responded blandly. "Ummmm sure well can I have the rest of the day off? I got some stuff I gotta do around my house." Chou asked. "Sure" Saitou muttered. Chou ran out of the room almost running over Kawaiji. "What's with him?" Kawaiji asked. "I gave him the rest of the day off" Saitou mumbled without looking up. "I got a job for you" Kawaiji told Saitou. "I need you to Inspect the East District." "Battousai" muttered Saitou. "What?!" Kawaiji yelled. "Nothing" Saitou mumbled as he walked out of his office. Shielding his eyes from the bright noonday sun Saitou wandered East. 


	3. sanity

Kenshin hadn't slept all night. He had sat up wondering about his sanity. Questions plagued his mind. If it was a phantom why had it come now? Why 10 years after his death and why hadn't there been more? Kenshin nodded off to sleep as Kaoru walked into the Dojo. Sano had come back from wherever he had been and had been sulking in a corner of the dojo's yard. Kaoru's eyes fell upon her sleeping husband. "That's odd he always wakes up when I come into the room." Kaoru remarked. Kenshin suddenly snapped awake a familiar ki was approaching. He slowly stood. Walking off the stiffness he walked out front toward the approaching ki. Saitou walked up toward the Kamiya Dojo deep in thought again the horrific scenes flashed through his mind. Suddenly he sensed the all to familiar ki. Enraged he drew his sword. "BATTOUSAI!!!!" He Shouted. Kenshin was barely able to dodge the fearsome slash from Saitou. Falling back Kenshin drew his sword. Blocking a second attack he flew at Saitou determined to give a good whack in the head to try to stop him. Falling back Kenshin whirled a flash of silver light reflected the path of the Ryu Kan Sen. Saitou ducked and brought his sword up. Hilt first he slammed Kenshin in the chin. Caught off Guard by the suddenly quickened moves Kenshin went reeling backwards before collapsing. Saitou thrust his sword at Kenshins Head. A Blade intercepted Saitou stab. A fist from behind rendered the maddened Shinsengumi warrior unconscious. Kaoru stood above Kenshin holding her fathers precious blade Sano stood behind the unconscious Saitou. "What went wrong with him?" Sano asked as he kicked him in the head. Kenshin blushed with embarrassment at the fact that, he, Hitokiri Battousai had to be saved by his wife. As his blush died he mumbled about how Saitou seemed to have regained the swordsmanship that he had possessed during the Bakumatsu. "Countless times I fought against him and this time was no exception." Kenshin stated. He had perfect form his blade had turned once again into the most deadly blade of the Shinsengumi." Kaoru just stared. Sano turned his attention back to kicking Saitou in the head. "Kenshin" he said "your talking funny again." Kenshin sweatdropped. All eyes turned again to Saitou who was now sitting up giving Sano dirty looks. "What happened Saitou?" Kenshin questioned. "you suddenly went on the attack" "But your form and style was deadly.it was like you had retaken the form of the 3rd captain of the Shinsengumi." Saitou broke out laughing maniacally. 


	4. The Return

"Well Battousai.I see you had trouble" He laughed again as he stood up and walked down the road. Kenshin and Sano stared after the former Shinsengumi member. Thoughts brewed in Saitou's mind. He was tired of the proud Chosuu and Satsuma leading the world. He walked back into his office and plopped down into his chair. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Chou burst into the room loudly announcing his arrival until the tip of Saitou's Katana poked his Adam's apple. He gulped and quickly said "H-Hey boss I got finished early at my house so I thought id stop in and see you." Saitou nodded quickly before he looked down at the papers on his desk. Thoughts began to collect in his mind. His old power had returned probably a product of his dipping into old memories. His hatred for the Ishin Shishi, everything began to brew into a full-scale revival of the Shinsengumi. That night as Saitou sat at his usual table at the local restaurant he began to think of ways to revive the Shinsengumi. When he had last heard Kondo was dead Hijakita was an old man, Sanada Sanosuke had left Japan for the new world and of course Okita was dead. They had been an uprising in the North District of a group of people calling themselves The Freedom of Japan. They had been protesting against the Chosuu and Satsuma leaders and had actually gone as far as to assassinate a few of the less important ones. He decided that the next day he would visit them.  
  
Early the next morning Saitou walked toward the North District. Instead of the Police Uniform he wore the sea green and white uniform of the Shinsengumi complete with a Katana and Wakizashi. It seemed appropriate for one who was trying to revive the Shinsengumi. People stared at him, others laughed, some even gasped and bowed low before him, but not in mockery but in fear of the Shinsengumi who had cut down countless people in the Bakumatsu. He tried his best to ignore everyone but found it impossible not to draw his katana at a boy who started to throw things at him. The boy started to tremble in fear before running away screaming. Sheathing his sword he muttered those precious words that formed the Shinsengumi motto: Aku Soku Zan. Destroy Evil Instantly. Folded neatly and tucked carefully in his pocket was the Shinsengumi flag that read: Loyalty. The flag that flew over every conflict the Shinsengumi fought in.  
  
When he got to the North District he found a group of men dressed in scarlet hakama and matching kataginu. They were separated into groups the ones on the left wore Wakizashis the group on the right wore Katanas the man in the middle carried a Daisho. Upon seeing Saitou he drew it and stood holding his blade pointed at Saitou's heart. Immediately Saitou noted that the blade held before him was a Masamune blade of the highest quality and this man was probably the leader. He walked toward the man and motioned the man to sheath his sword. The man still wary sheathed his sword but just to the friction point so as to any threat imposed by Saitou could draw it fast and repel any attack. "You are the group known as the Freedom of Japan am I correct?" Saitou inquired. "And what's it to you" The man replied rather rudely. "Well" Saitou answered. "I am as well outraged with the Proud Chosuu and Satsuma leaders and wish to take over the government." The man looked at him for a moment and then fully sheathed his sword. "So do you wish to join us?" He asked. "Actually no" Saitou replied flatly. "I am trying to revive the Shinsengumi." A murmur came from the men wearing the wakizashis. "I can see that you're all trained swordsman. and swordswoman," he said noticing a young women standing in the crowd with Katanas. The man stepped forward. "I am Ken Koujirou," he stated. "Before you, you see the Freedom of Japan" He noted were Saitou's eyes were and quickly added. "The young women you stare so intently upon is my sister Keiko." Saitou bowed slightly. "My apologies" He said flatly. Koujirou nodded in acceptance. "Anyway I have already stated my purpose for visiting. Please give it consideration. I shall return in a few days. Please try to have an answer by then." Saitou bowed before giving the girl a quick small smile and departed.  
  
On the way home Saitou thought about what had happened. He had gone there to give a full speech but everything had fallen apart when he had noted the girl. She looked like she was in her late 20's and had a beautiful face. She had beautiful green eyes and long brown hair that was kept up in a high ponytail. He shook off these thoughts and tried to concentrate on the matters at hand but his mind soon wandered back to.Keiko. He was so absorbed with her he didn't notice the people laughing at him or throwing things at him until he realized he had walked all the way passed the little hut that he lived in. What was worse that he had wandered right into the Kamiya Dojo in his Shinsengumi uniform and had probably walked right passed the Police Station as well. Kenshin and Kaoru stood in front of him, staring. 


	5. The Answer

"Saitou!" Kenshin exclaimed. "Ummmmm what's with the Shinsengumi Uniform?" Kaoru asked. Saitou grunted before turning around and leaving. Kenshin and Kaoru stared after him as he retreated. Saitou would have punched himself if he could have. He couldn't believe he had almost totally given his entire plot to.an Ishin bastard. As he walked beck into the small hut he lived in, he sensed a presence. Inside sat Koujirou, Katana on the floor at his side he kneeled drinking a cup of tea. "Have you found an answer already?" Saitou inquired. "Well I was wondering when you get here. I looked around for you Shinsengumi Outfit and couldn't find it so I figured you hadn't gone home yet so I thought I'd wait for you.Saitou Hajime." Saitou's eyes widened as this man addressed him by his name. Which he hadn't told him. "So Koujirou how did you find my name?" Saitou asked. Koujirou grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he said laughing. Saitou broke out in laughter as well. "I thought I recognized your last name. Ken Musashi was part of my outfit during the Bakumatsu. He's your father eh?" Koujirou grinned. "Yep I met you after the Ikedaya affair. My father introduced me. I was only 15 and the time but I remember you quite well." He quickly added. "My sister was 18" Saitou nodded briefly before asking about the business at hand. "Well have you thought about my proposition?" Koujirou nodded. "I have given it much thought. My men and I would be proud to become part of that once so powerful bakufu fighting group The Shinsengumi." Saitou nodded, a smile crept across his face. He broke into laughter, which grew more and more maniacal.  
  
"Saitou sure was acting weird earlier" Kenshin said as he helped Kaoru make supper. "He was dressed in his old Uniform he even was wearing his Daisho. Makes me wonder what he's up to." Kenshin's voice trailed off as he notice Saitou walking toward the Police Station dressed in his usual Uniform.  
  
Outside Saitou appeared to be the same old grumbling Saitou, but underneath he was planning, planning when and where the Shinsengumi would meet. Things still remained problems such as how and when was he going to train the New Shinsengumi to fight with both Wakizashi and Katana and how was he going to get the Uniforms he had picked out. Kawaiji was waiting for Saitou outside the Police Station. "Fujida!" he yelled. "What were you doing? Dressed as the Shinsengumi Officer Saitou Hajime." Saitou grunted and walked past Kawaiji without saying a word. Sitting in his office he began to mental go over things that needed to be don't to resurrect the Shinsengumi. First off he wasn't sure if he should tell Chou although he would be a valuable contact within the police as well as a first rate swords master. His answer came fairly fast as Chou walked through the door. "I was thinking about what you said about resurrecting the Shinsengumi and I think I would join you instead of sending you to a mental facility." Chou nodded in satisfaction with his answer. "Oh thanks" Saitou answered sarcastically. "Actually I need to ask you a question. Would you join me?" Chou almost choked at his boss's question. "W-well w-what do you mean?" Chou asked nervously. "Would you join me in resurrecting the Shinsengumi?" Saitou asked again. Chou managed to choke out a brief yes. "Good then" Saitou muttered. "There's a meeting in secret in the North District. The Freedom of Japan has joined the New Shinsengumi. We meet there tonight at 9:30" Chou nodded as Saitou stood up and left his office and headed home. 


	6. The Beginning of the End

Chou was waiting in the North End right on time but his Boss didn't seem to be around. "Humph" Chou muttered. "He tells me to be on time and then he can't be on time himself" Suddenly two men dressed in scarlet uniforms ran over to him and attacked. They both carried Katanas and attacked head on. Chou wasn't called Sword Hunter Chou for nothing and quickly drew his sword and blocked the first mans sword before whirling around and with no hesitation attacked the second. Mercilessly attacking the second was totally caught off guard at the quick and deadly sword dance. Blocking was the only thing he could do. Chou flipped the covering off the two swords that he held and popped off the half of the wooden handle and clicking the two blades together forming the Renbatou. Again he relentlessly attacked. No opening could be found in his perfect sword dance. Chou gave that speech that would doom an ordinary swordsman. "One of Shakkuu's early works, the Renbatou. You'll get two equal wounds at the same time, and you won't be able to stitch them up. In other words, even if I miss a vital spot and don't kill you right away, you'll die of wounds you won't be able to treat. I'll give you your death!" The man screamed as he ran toward a large stone archway. Chou gave chase. Suddenly another blade sliced through the air. Whirling Chou raised his sword and trapped the blade between the Renbatou's Blades. The second assailant though hidden in the shadows slid back and drew his Wakizashi and attacked. Chou was amazed that the attacker could still fight even with his Katana trapped by the Renbatou. Chou slid the Renbatou down and twisted up shattering the Katana. Flipping backwards Chou landed and raised his sword. Saitou slipped out of the shadows holding the handle of his sword. The slivered steel rained down like pins around him as the twisted, shattered blade clattered to the ground. Wind from nowhere flooded past the swordsmen. Steel slivers blew in the wind like leaves. A whirling came from behind Chou. Turning he saw a sword flipping through the air. Stepping aside the blade flew past. Saitou raised his arm and caught the blade by the handle. Sheathing it he nodded to Chou signaling him to sheath his own swords. Walking to where the fight had started he popped the Renbatou in half and put the handle halves back together and re-wrapped the handle. Throwing the scabbards in the air he jumped up and caught the tip of his swords in the scabbards and slammed them together and landed gently. "If your quite done showing off I need to talk to you." Saitou yelled out. "Mind explaining why you attacked our men?" "Well they attacked me and how the HELL was I supposed to know who our men were?" Chou answered quite angry at Saitou's accusation. 


	7. The Wolf of Mibu

Saitou held up the blade he held. "This is my most treasured blade, the blade of my departed friend Okita Soushi. The Kiki-Ichimonji-Norimune!" Chou sighed as he realized he was in for another long-winded talk about the raiding days of the Shinsengumi. "As you once told me about, when your alliance still belonged to Shishio Makoto and the Juppun Gatana, The Ikedaya Affair. AS you may or may not know I took part in that magnificent battle. 20 of the top leaders of the Chosuu Ishin Shishi lay there having a party. It was then when I became obvious that my dear departed friend Okita Soushi was coming down with Tuberculosis. But it was there that the Shinsengumi had their greatest victory over the Ishin Shishi. It was there that I saw the true power of the Kiki-Ichimonji-Norimune! In the hands of the greatest fighters of all the Shinsengumi Okita Soushi attacking an Ishin dog I saw the deadly three- step stab. Heart Head and Soul. The three stabs that would bring the Ishin Shishi to their knees. But it was also there that I witnessed the downfall and the destruction of the Shinsengumi as I saw Okita fall to the ground in a pool of blood. He never would survive this but he left me this blade the most deadly blade of all the Shinsengumi, and with it I will revive and restore the honor of the Shinsengumi!" Wind howled low around the ground as it swept past their feet whispering tales of lost souls. Chou shivered at the cold wind that had come up out of no-where. Koujirou stepped out of the Shadows behind Saitou. Twenty men stepped out behind him they were all dressed in the Shinsengumi Uniform and carried and short and long sword. A pretty young girl stepped out with them, dressed the same. She whispered to Saitou in Chinese. A giant sweatdrop slid down Chou's face as he realized that he couldn't understand a damn thing they had just said. Another accompanied the first as he realized that his boss spoke Chinese as well as Japanese and that he'd never been told that. Saitou nodded to the girl and she turned and walked through the arch. Saitou turned back to Chou. "She asked if she could test you strength at the sword, Chou" Saitou said. Chou nearly died laughing at the comment. "Her? Fight me?" He gasped for breath. She soon returned with two bokkens. She threw one at Chou who caught it neatly in one hand. 


	8. The She Wolf

Her Green eyes seemed to pierce right through Chou. He shuddered as he quickly remember the steel blue eyes of Himura Battousai during their fight. The same deadly glare that seemed to promise death in the end. Chou stepped back and held his bokken at an arms length before him. She slid back into the all too familiar stance of Gatotsu. Saitou nodded approvingly as he watched. Chou realized that she had changed the stance a slight bit. He left arm was farther forward and also grasped the hilt just behind the tsuba. Her right hand was held flat out palm flat and her fingers spread. Then, In the blink of an eye she was moving. The brick under her left foot shattered at the force of her step. Chou barely had time to realize how fast she was moving before she was trusting her sword in his face. He side stepped her stroke and tried to slid free but her sword quickly traced his path and followed him. Chou ducked and rolled, as her blade slammed into the bricks, shattering them. The tip of her bokken snapped free and flipped into the air. It slammed point first in the bricks, solidly planted in the brick. An evil smile crept along her face. She dropped the hilt of the bokken and stepped back. As Chou watched he realized that through all of that he didn't have anytime to swing his own sword. He, Sword Hunter Chou, hadn't been able to swing his own sword. He could only block. A sweatdrop dripped down his face as he realized that if he were any slower he would have had either a huge hole in his stomach or he wouldn't have much left of his side. Saitou nodded and said something to her in Chinese. He recognized one word: "beat". She giggled before retreating to the shadows. The men before Chou slid into the darkness and soon the only ones left were Saitou and Chou. "You were pathetic" Saitou's words pierced through Chou like a cold east wind. "She was faster than Himura Battousai. How the HELL was I supposed to deal with that?" Chou questioned. "Your out of practice, I no longer need you here, leave" Saitou muttered before he to disappeared into the darkness. Chou stared at the ground for a long while. "Humph! So Kawaji was right. There is a swordswoman that has too, mastered the Art of Gatotsu" Chou thought to himself as he slinked toward the police station. A cold wet wind blew through the court yard, spiraling around the broken bokken blade. Words left unsaid the traitor known as a single man slowly followed Chou back toward the Police Station.  
  
At Headquarters Chou quickly ran into Kawaji's Office only to find him gone. A policeman ran by and Chou grabbed him by the Collar.  
  
"Wheres Kawaji?" he demanded. "Oh Lt. Chou I thought everyone was told Kawaji and the Chief were on a trip to Kyoto to meet with the higher ups in the police force there"  
  
"Wonderful" Chou muttered. "The New Shinsengumi are planning to gather in the North District and try to pull what they did during the Ikedaya Affair."* "Well sir" The Police man stuttered "W-w-were underhanded right now most of the main police force has gone with Kawaji. So.were pretty much alone here. I can pull together 20 men and maybe 3 officers with battle experience but that pretty much it" Chou looked at him for a moment. "Clear everyone out of here" 20 men and three officers can't handle nearly 300 men total. I want you to send a rider on your fastest horse to Kyoto and Oosaka to try to get more men. Tell them if they can't be assembled and on the march here in 1 hour it's pointless." The man nodded and ran off. Chou raced outside only to have a blade pointed at his heart. The man was dressed in almost all black. The only thing that had any other color was his badge showing him to be part of the new Shinsengumi. Chou drew his sword and pointed it at him. "If you think you can beat Sword Hunter Chou, than come" Chou thrust his sword forward and attacked. The man slid around to the side and struck. Chou took a serious wound to the side. Blood spurted from the wound. "Damn it" Chou thought "Am I really that out of practice or is he just better than me?" Gripping his side with one hand he attacked again this time the man blocked and returned the blow Chou was just barely able to block. Chou was just about to give up when a gunshot broke through the battle. The man slid to his knees before collapsing. Chou looked up to see Shinichi standing just beyond the entrance of the Police Station with a smoking pistol. Chou nodded to him before collapsing in a pool of blood. 


	9. stranded

The horse and its rider rushed down the path towards Oosaka.  
  
"Damn it!" thought lone police officer as he pushed his steed to its limit.  
  
"300 men with countless battle experience. Who would have thought they would have so much effort put into one attack"  
  
Up ahead a man sat perched on a branch stretched out over the road. He eyed his prey as he rode on alone. The man was dead he just didn't know it.  
  
Quickly the assassin swung down unsheathing his katana. With one fluid cut he beheaded both rider and steed. Dragging both corpses into the bushes near the road he hide all evidence of a murder. Stealthily he ran back towards Edo. Running like the wind he jumped onto the roof of a house and quickly ran along the peaks of the roofs toward his master and his reward.  
  
Chou woke up staring at the ceiling. He shook his head as a jolt of pain hit him.  
  
"Damn it all!" he muttered. Shinichi stood nearby half asleep. He quickly snapped to attention as he saw Chou sit up. "Sir! You shouldn't stand yet you've lost a lot of blood and are hurt bad!"  
  
"Don't mind me.either way I have to get back out there."  
  
"But." Shinichi started.  
  
"No! I have to whether I want to or not." Chou said as he struggled to his feet.  
  
He quickly grabbed a pistol from the rack near by.  
  
"I don't want to have to use such an awful weapon but I'm in no shape to use my swords."  
  
Shinichi nodded before grabbing a pistol as well.  
  
Saitou and a large contingment of men were standing in the shadows out side of the police station. standing in a line Saitou drew his katana a lout clink sounded out through the almost silent night.hiding around every corner was every police officer in the station most armed with swords some had rifles and pistols. Saitou nodded with a wave of his head. Instantly all the men on the line rushed at the small group of men. Steel flashed as New Shinsengumi drew their swords. Someone in the group of policemen gave a shout and ran forward with his sword drawn.  
  
"No! stay back! You'll be killed!" Shinichi yelled at his back.  
  
The man payed him no mind and attacked the first man in the line. As he raised his sword the lead man of the new Shinsengumi sliced his hands off. The man behind him sliced his head from his shoulders.  
  
"Retreat to the station!" Chou yelled from his position behind the men.  
  
Quickly all the men were inside the building.  
  
"Your weak! All of you!" Saitou yelled.  
  
"Damnit!" Chou thought. "we have no way out of this.either Oosaka sends men or were all going to die here."  
  
Outside Saitou stood watching the station to see if there was any movement..  
  
He sighed and sat down commanding his men to as well.it would be a long night. 


End file.
